Tiny Tommo
by Love U Stylinson
Summary: Louis really really hates it that he's small, just everything about him is just tiny. His hands, his feet, his arms, everything probably except for his dick was just tiny and he hated it. The boys all tease him about it and it get's really annoying sometime but they know not to take it far. However for some reason today everyone was getting under his skin and it to much an


Tiny Tommo

They were at another photoshoot for the second time today and to say that Louis was tired was a major understatement. He was tired of all the walking they had to do, tired of all the smiles he had to give to the camera, and most of all he was tired of the name calling he was getting from the other boys. It had all started a a playful banter but now it was just getting out of control, and Louis was close to snapping.

"Alright boys let's setcha up, yeah." the photographer announced as they all trailed onto set. Louis was already upset before they even walked into the building because Zayn was teasing him about something. He was trying to reach his braces that were on top of the shelf in his dressing room, and he honestly think that one of the boys did it on purpose. Zayn and Niall walked in and started laughed;

"Need some help Loueee." Zayn had taunted.

"Wanna get on my shoulders to get it." Niall teased. Louis had pouted like he always did to play it off, but deep down he really hated it when they said things like that. Liam had walked in and told the two to stop messing around and Harry just gave him a sympathetic look. Louis ignored everyone while Harry reached up and took the braces down and gave them to Louis with a small smile.

Now they were on set with Zayn and Liam in the front and with Harry, Niall and Louis in the back. Just before the photographer went to pick up his camera, he stopped to look at them for a second. Louis fidgeted ready to get off set and go home to sleep. The man tsk'd before pointing at Louis, "You, can get you in the shot...to short switch with Zayn." he said.

Louis felt that ball of hate filling his chest as once again someone has pointed out that he was short. He was already insecure about his height and how little he is, but when someone he doesn't even know that well just out rights says it...it hurts...a lot. Sucking it up he went to move when Zayn started to snicker as did Niall.

"Tiny Tommo to the front you go." he sang, making Niall laugh. Louis noticed that Liam even gave a little chuckle as did the photographer. Louis' face went red with anger and embarrassment as he looked at the man.

"I'm sorry no offense or anything it's just that your a bit smaller than—"You don' t think I fucking know that!" Louis yelled out in frustration. He had enough of everyone and there fucking teasing, he was done for the day..._done_.

"Louis!...Lou...Tommo!" A chorus of his name was called as he ran off the set and to his dressing room. He slammed the door behind him and walked over to the couch and plopped himself down...and cried. He sat there and cried because it was so frustrating and annoying and he's been putting up with it for so long and now he's tired. He was sick of the nickname, the name-calling, just everything.

Meanwhile back on the set Harry was fucking livid. He knew that Louis was very insecure about how short he was and everyone was picking on him. At first he thought it was a bit funny, because hey they all make fun of each other. But today Harry could just tell that Louis was actually taking all the things the boys said to heart.

"But we were just kidding." Niall whined.

"That doesn't matter, you guys have been doing for the past week now." Harry shouted. "You guys need to lay off a bit okay." he stated. Harry yelled at the three boys for a good three minute before going off to find Louis, because if he knew the boy, Louis would be crying his eyes out right now. He made his way to back room and looked for Louis' dressing room. Turning a corner he found it and could already hear the sniffling coming from behind the door.

Harry knocked on the door lightly, "Louis are you okay?" he asked. There was a muffled 'go away'. Harry sighed before running a hand through his hair because this wasn't going to be easy. Louis could be very stubborn and in this situation was no different. "Lou come on it's me Harry open up _please_." he stressed the word, it was more like a whine if anything. There were some shuffling noises before the door cracked opened and Louis was in sight. Harry's eyes softened a bit because even though Louis was crying his face was just so vulnerable and cute...and ugh he really needed to get his priorities straight.

"Lou." Harry said softly and Louis sniffled again before turning around, leaving the door opened for Harry. He stepped inside to see that Louis had his arms wrapped around himself. Harry walked over to give the boy a hug from behind, knowing that Louis loved Harry's tight hugs.

"You know that there just kidding around right?" Harry spoke quietly. Louis just shook his head, "It's...just...-Then he started to cry again and Harry turned him around so that he was facing his chest; letting Louis sob onto his shirt.

"I...hate being so tiny." Louis stuttered. Harry carded his fingers through Louis' hair to calm him down a bit.

"Everyone's taller than me and I hate it." he said. Harry sshhh'd him quietly, "It's okay Louis, there's nothing wrong with being short." he said.

Louis scoffed before wiping at his eyes, "I beg to differ." he mumbled. Harry sighed before making Louis look up at him, his fingers holding the boys chin gently. "See what I mean, gotta look up at you just to talk." Louis said quietly, more tears spilling from his eyes.

"Being tall isn't always cracked up to be." Harry replied, Louis gave him a look. "I couldn't tell how many times people picked on me for being skinny, lanky and just freakishly tall in my grade." Harry said as he sighed. "Or the many times my mom had to go out shopping because none of my clothes never fit." Then Harry laughed to himself, "And let's not forget the times that I've hit my head on the top bunk bed in the bus." he finished.

Louis giggled at that a smile appearing on his face, "And there's that beautiful smile." Harry cooed as he pinched Louis' cheek. The boy flicked his face away from Harry's fingers, "You always know how to make me smile." Louis said softly, shyly looking up at Harry. Jesus this boy is going to be the death of him, looking at him like that. His heart was pounding as his hand caressed Louis' cheek, "I'm glad that I can." he whispered.

Louis leaned into the touch, "I actually like how tiny you are." Harry said looking Louis in the eye, making the boy blush. Louis could practically feel his heart picking up with Harry's words. It was a complete different effect when Harry called him tiny. He felt Harry's lips touch his neck, giving him little kisses here and there.

"It makes me want to hold you, just wrap you up in my arms and never let go." Harry says. Louis could feel the whine building up in the back of his throat for having Harry so close to him. He'd always had a little crush on the curly haired boy and now here he was so close. And hearing these things from Harry makes his heart stutter. Harry was kissing up his neck now, little tremors going through Louis' body.

"Harry...I." Louis started to say, he wanted to confess to Harry; wanted to tell Harry everything that he's been feeling for months.

"Can I kiss you." Harry asks, his lips just inches away from his own. Louis looked up to Harry's green eyes, sparkling with this adoring feeling. Louis felt like he was about to burst with happiness as he gave a little nod. Harry smiled a little before gently pushing his lips against Louis', Harry's arms circling around the boys thin waist. Louis couldn't believe this was happening Harry was kissing him and it felt so good. His lips were a bit rough but what you would you expect, Louis let his tongue slide out to run over Harry's top lip.

"Naughty..."Harry gasped and Louis smirked as Harry sucked Louis' tongue into his mouth. There tongues slid together in a slow sensual way and it felt so damn good to do this with him. Harry started to walk Louis towards the couch, he sat down and brought Louis down with him. There lips never separating as the kiss grew hotter...wetter. Louis was perched perfectly on Harry's lap, and the other was really enjoying that. Harry's hands went and grabbed the boys ass, "You know Lou the only thing that's not small on you." Harry started to say as he trailed his lips over Louis' neck.

"Mhhm." Louis murmured. Harry looked up with a smirk before grabbing Louis' ass tight in his grip, pulling him closer to Harry's chest. "This ass of yours...so perfect." Harry growled as his hands went to tug the belt off Louis' pants. This made Louis blush even harder...because well it was a bit true. He sure as hell didn't have a flat butt. He felt his pants being tugged down and now he was sitting on Harry's lap in his briefs

"H...Harry." Louis stuttered. Harry was tracing his finger on the outline of Louis' cock; trapped in his briefs. Said boy looked up, "Should I stop...going to far?" he asked hurriedly. Louis shook his head, "No no...just can you..." he gestured with his hands towards his briefs. Harry chuckled under his breath a bit before leaning back onto the couch.

"Tell me what you want Lou." Harry said looking Louis straight in the eye, making Louis look away shyly. Harry's hand caressed Louis' cheek again, his fingers fitting under the boys chin. "Come now Boo." Harry cooed. Louis gave a small smile before leaning in towards Harry his plump lips resting against the others. He brought his arms to wrap around Harry's broad shoulders, "Touch me..._please_." Louis said, the last part coming out in more breathy way. _Jesus..._Harry thought, his dick twitching from just hearing the words fall out of Louis' mouth.

He didn't hesitate, his hands instantly went to Louis' briefs and pulled them down; lifting him off so he could slide them down Louis' tan legs. Harry watched with desire as Louis' cock sprang up, already wet with precome. "So wet for me Lou..."Harry muttered as he squeezed the head making Louis keen onto Harry's shoulder; Louis pushed his hips into Harry's hand, making him throw his back at the feeling.

"God H...Harry." Louis whined. Harry smiled as he slid his hand up and down, occasionally squeezing the base making Louis go wild. Louis found Harry's lip and slid his tongue in easily as he grinded his hips on Harry's lap. "Ngh...ah..ah H...az.. I'm..." Louis started to say as Harry hand flew over his cock, and just when he was about to come Harry stopped.

"Wha...why you'd stop." Louis said, looking down at Harry. The boy just smiled before taking his shirt off as well as Louis'.

"Want to make you come from just my cock." Harry said as he pushed Louis off to the side so he could take his pants and boxers off. Harry sat back down and pulled Louis back on his lap in all his nakedness, Louis just stared blatantly at Harry's dick. Harry smirked and grabbed his cock by the base and waggled it in front of Louis.

"Wanna suck it?" he asked bluntly. Louis snapped his eyes to look up at Harry, mouth watering as he nodded his. He slid down to his knees in front of Harry, his mall hands grabbing the base of Harry's cock. "Get me nice and hard with this tiny hands of yours." Harry growled. Louis' heart picked up as he brought the head to his lips,while his hand stayed at the base. He gently sucked on the head, while his other hand worked the rest of Harry's cock. Harry let his head fall onto the back of the couch when Louis wrapped his pretty lips over the head of dick. One of his hands sliding into feathered brown hair, "So good Lou." Harry praised.

Louis internally smile, he loved getting acknowledge from Harry. A little more confident he let his head slide more further down and bringing it back up. His tongue firmly wrapped around Harry, slick and wet...hot. He hummed as Harry started to push his further down, "Another thing I love about you." Harry said suddenly as he stared down at Louis, green eyes filled with lust. Louis looked up from under his lashes, mouth full of Harry dick, he watched as Harry brought a hands to the side of his mouth.

"That mouth of yours is big...can take my dick so well." he said, and Louis just closed his eyes and shuddered. Louis let his mouth slide all the way down so that his nose was touching the little curls on Harry.

"So damn well...c'mere." Harry said gruffly pulling Louis back up so that he was sitting in his lap again.

"Harry I want...-Harry sat up and kissed the side of Louis neck, "What is it boo, what do you want?" Harry asked as he left mark after mark on Louis' neck, Louis groaned as his head lolled back.

"You...god I want you Harry." Louis moaned. Harry hummed in satisfaction as he worked his fingers behind Louis. His middle finger sliding over Louis twitching hole, "Wet down here to hmm." Harry said with a smirk as he probed and prodded. Louis whined, pushing his hips back so that Harry's finger would slide inside. "Come...on Haz." he whined. Harry pushed his finger all the way into Louis' tight hole.

"So hot..._Jesus Louis._" Harry muttered as he worked his finger in and out of Louis, said boy rocking his hips back into Harry's palm.

"More." Louis breathed as he kissed the side of Harry's neck. Harry did what he was told and added two more fingers, know that Louis could take it. He had Louis groaning in his throat as the boys hips rocked faster and faster until he was a begging mess. "Ah...Har...want yo...your cock!" Louis cried out gripping Harry's shoulder in a vice grip.

Harry pulled his fingers out Louis' now loosened wet hole and pulled him to his chest. He put his hands on Louis' hips, his cock settled nicely between Louis cheeks. He looked Louis in the eye, his green eyes burning with desire for wanting this for so long. Louis looked down shyly his small his hands resting against Harry's chest.

"Ride me Lou." Harry then says, it was more of command then anything. Louis felt this a shudder run through his body as his tiny hands went to grab Harry's dick and pressed it to his hole. Louis bit the bottom on his lip as the head pushed in slowly, he watched as Harry stared him down; urging him to continue. Louis swiveled his hips a bit in Harry's grip making them both moan as Louis sat fully down on Harry's dick.

Louis' hands went to Harry's shoulders to make sure he doesn't fall. While Harry rubbed circles into the others hips while he got used to his size. "Ready love?" Harry asked gruffly, ready to pound into Louis' perfect ass. Louis let out a long sigh as he nodded his; pulling his hips up and sinking back down.

"Fuck...I can—so big Haz..." Louis moaned as he moved his hips in tight little circles. God Louis knew that Harry was packing some but he would've never guess that he would be this big. It felt so damn good; he threw his head back when he started to move faster, Harry snapping his hips up when he sank down.

"Yes yes yes Louis so tight...come on babe." Harry urged as he brought the boy closer. Louis moaned loudly when Harry hit his spot...

"Fuck there...Harry there again!" Louis cried, bouncing up and down on Harry's cock. Harry gripped Louis' hips tighter as the boy became a begging mess. "Turn...let me see your as Lou." Harry whispered into Louis' ear, breath hot against Louis' ear. Louis whined but turned around so that his back was to Harry's chest. For minute Harry just stopped and stared because Louis just turned on his dick like a fucking pro.

"Your going to be the death of me." Harry growled, his hands fitting under Louis' trembling thighs; pulling them apart. He nibbled at Louis' shoulders, "Let me see you bounce on my cock boo." Harry said, smiling at the keen that fell from Louis' lips. Louis brought an arm back and wrapped it behind Harry's neck. He rocked his hips back while Harry fucked up into his slick hole, Harry groaned into Louis shoulder. "H...Harry...I'-Harry interrupted him with a kiss, bring Louis' head back so he could slide his tongue into the boys mouth. Louis kissed back, his tongue running along Harry's in a wet, hot dance. His hips never stopping; moving faster up and down if anything, Harry snapping his hips up to meet with Louis.

Harry pulled his mouth away, "Gonna come Louis...gonna paint the your chest with you cum?" Harry hummed into Louis ear and the boy nearly lost it.

"God yes Harry...fuck so _close_." Louis cried and in one swoop Harry had Louis facing him again. Harry's back against he leg of the couch, his body spread out with Louis on top of him. Harry watched as Louis grabbed his cock and started to jerk off, but Harry slapped his hands away. "Gonna get you off from my cock and my cock only." Harry growled as he thrust up into Louis with such a force that it had the boys head spinning.

"Please Harry...I'm" Louis cut himself off, his head thrown back as he came all over there chest. His hips never stopping as he did. Harry's mouth fell open at the mere sight of this, triggering his own orgasm as it rocked through; filling Louis with his seed. "Shit yah...Louis." he groaned as he lazily rolled his hips around.

Louis fell on top of Harry's chest and the boy instantly wrapped his arms around the other boy. Louis gave a contented sigh as he looked Harry in the eye, "That...That was great." he muttered making Harry laughed. Louis smiled before tucking his face under Harry's chin; Harry brought the boy closer...

"I still love how small you are...like holding you like this." Harry mumbled into Louis' hair.

"I guess being tiny isn't that bad if I get to be in your arms." Louis said shyly after a while, looking up at Harry sheepishly.

Harry's face turned red, "Your so cute Louis." he said bluntly, making Louis giggle. Harry smiled down at him and kissed Louis sweetly on the lips.

"Love you." Harry said his voice rough with exhaustion.

Louis snuggled further into Harry's chest..."Love you to Haz." he replied.


End file.
